A Touch of Immortality
by jazz08
Summary: Jasmine Isaksson is a girl who is longing for an adventure but the adventure she ends up in is one she never thought would happen
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: It sort of destroys the story but anyway. I don't own the book Tuck Everlasting; I own my characters and myself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sometimes, an hour can feel like eternity. Time is different for different people, and for some, it doesn't even exist  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jasmine Isaksson was looking forward to the summer holidays. All year she'd been sitting in the school classrooms, hearing the teachers complaining about how misbehaved her class was. It was going to be great with some time off. Hopefully, something interesting would happen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jasmine was sitting on a plane to London, with her mom. They were going to be there for a week.  
  
"SAS welcomes you to London, we hope you've had a delightful flight and we hope to see you again."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So this is London?" Jasmine asked  
  
"Yeah. Come on, there's Marie." Jasmine's mom said  
  
They walked over to Marie. Marie was a middle-aged woman with shoulder long, dark brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Hi Arame." Marie said  
  
Marie hugged Arame. Then she turned to Jasmine.  
  
"And this must be your daughter." Marie said  
  
"I'm Jasmine." Jasmine said  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
Marie and Jasmine shook hands.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow, is this your house?"  
  
"Yeah, it's beautiful isn't it?" Marie said  
  
Jasmine looked at the house Marie lived in. It was a quite big, Victorian looking house. Marie was right, it was beautiful.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was later that day when Jasmine and her mom had met Marie's family and they were all sitting by the dinner table.  
  
"So how do you like England so far?" Marie's husband, Ben asked  
  
"I love it." Jasmine said  
  
"Well, you haven't seen London yet." Marie's son, Eric said  
  
"We will tomorrow." Arame said  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jasmine was lying in her bed that night, reading when she suddenly heard something outside the window.  
  
She got out of the bed and went to have a closer look and that's when she saw it. A boy, a bit older than Jasmine, he had short brown hair and was wearing Jeans and a t-shirt. He was looking up at the house.  
  
'That's strange.' Jasmine thought  
  
She decided not to think about that anymore and went back to her bed. She turned off the lights and went to sleep.  
  
Little did she know that outside, the boy was still standing there, observing the house, until he walked back into the forest behind the house.  
  
End of Chapter 1: I know it's lame and short but I just wanted to get on with it quickly, next chapter will be longer. 


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: Same as last time.  
  
A/N: " "=Speaking ' '=Thoughts  
  
Chapter 2: Discovery  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jasmine woke up the next morning and felt really tired. She suddenly remembered what she'd seen last night in the garden. That boy. It was something strange about him, but Jasmine couldn't put her finger on what it was.  
  
Jasmine walked down to the living room, where Eric was watching TV.  
  
"Morning." He said  
  
"Morning." Jasmine replied  
  
"You look very tired. Couldn't sleep?" Eric asked  
  
"I just saw something last night, that kept me up for quite a while."  
  
Marie walked into the living room.  
  
"What did you see?" She asked  
  
"A boy standing outside the fence, he was looking up at the house." Jasmine said  
  
"Probably just someone walking pass. Do you want some breakfast?" Marie asked  
  
"Yeah." Jasmine said  
  
"There's cornflakes, milk, bread and yogurt on the table. There's butter, cheese and other things in the fridge and we have a toaster." Marie said  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Marie walked outside.  
  
"What did the boy look like?" Eric asked  
  
"He had short brown hair. That's all I could see from the window." Jasmine said  
  
Jasmine could see by the look on Eric's face that he knew something.  
  
"What is it?" She asked  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking." Eric said  
  
Jasmine sighed and went into the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was later that day and Jasmine was sitting outside. Arame and Marie came outside.  
  
"Do you want to go to town?" Marie asked  
  
"No thanks, I think I'm gonna take it easy today." Jasmine replied  
  
"See you later." Arame said  
  
Arame and Marie walked to the car. Soon they drove off.  
  
"Hey Jasmine. "  
  
Jasmine turned around. It was Eric.  
  
"I wanted talk to you about before. When you said you saw that boy last night." Eric said  
  
"What about it?" Jasmine asked  
  
"I didn't wanna say anything before because mom was there but I've actually seen him before."  
  
Jasmine looked up at Eric.  
  
"You have?" She asked  
  
"A couple of times actually. And the strange thing is that every time I ask my parents about they always act strange and the keep telling me that it was just someone walking pass." Eric said  
  
"I wonder who he is."  
  
"There's no use asking my parents about it because they'll just change subject. "  
  
"What are you suggesting?"  
  
"That we make some research our selves. Starting with the internet."  
  
Jasmine and Eric walked inside the house again.  
  
"Where are you going?" Eric's little sister Mary  
  
"We're going to the computer room." Eric said  
  
Mary was 7 years old and had dark blonde hair. Eric was 15 years old and had brown hair.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What exactly are we looking for?" Jasmine asked  
  
"I'm not sure actually..um..family history." Eric said  
  
Eric typed in 'Thompson family history' on the screen.  
  
"Only 4 matches found?" Jasmine said surprised  
  
"Let's choose..this one." Eric said  
  
The site he opened said Thompson family history, 1553-2004.  
  
"So how can you be so sure that he's a relative?" Jasmine asked  
  
"Just a guess." Eric said  
  
Eric scrolled down the screed, it was a family tree, sometimes it had pictures of the person and sometimes it didn't. As Eric was scrolling down, Jasmine saw a very familiar picture.  
  
"Eric scroll up again." Jasmine said  
  
Eric scrolled up and he also saw the picture.  
  
"Bingo." He said  
  
"Tyler Thompson, born November 18, 1672, died..." Jasmine started  
  
Eric looked up at Jasmine.  
  
"It doesn't say when he died." Jasmine said  
  
"That's not the only weird thing. Look here." Eric said  
  
Eric pointed out to the family around him. None of them had a date of their date.  
  
"That's strange." Jasmine said  
  
"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Eric said  
  
"But on the rest of family tree it says the date where they died. Try scrolling down and see what the rest says."  
  
Eric scrolled down the screen and the family below all had the date where they died and the one below too.  
  
Eric scrolled back up to Tyler's family.  
  
"Why doesn't it say when they died?" He asked  
  
End Of Chapter 2: What do you think? 


End file.
